Link meets Mr. Peabody and Sherman
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Link meets the dog and his pet boy in this corny fanfic! In order to understand it, you must have watched the Peabody and Sherman cartoons on the Rocky and Bullwinkle show.


Link meets Mr. Peabody and Sherman (for those of you who watched Rocky and Bullwinkle, you may have seen Peabody and Sherman cartoons on it)  
  
By: Shannon (I do not own the characters in the fanfic)  
  
Link stepped out onto Hyrule Field. It was such a beautiful day that he decided to go ride around Hyrule Field. He saddled up, hopped on Epona, and rode off into places unknown, not before he stopped at Lon Lon Ranch to get a bottle of milk to have a little calcium to get him going.  
  
As he rode deeper into Hyrule, knocking over a poe who was planting a rose garden, he saw a light and two figures coming out of it. One was a dog named Mr. Peabody and one was a small, red-haired boy named Sherman.  
  
"Mr. Peabody!" cried Sherman. "We're in the middle of nowhere!"  
  
"Well, Sherman," said Mr. Peabody, wiping his glasses. "I guess we'll just have to investigate. I think we'll ask that robust gentleman on his horse."  
  
They both approached Link and stared at him. They have never seen a Hylian before.   
  
"Hello sir," said Mr. Peabody. "I do believe we're lost. Our wayback machine must've had a bug or two in it and sent us here. Tell me, where are we?"  
  
Link was surprised. He had never heard a talking dog before and he had never heard a dog speak so eloquently and so mannerly before.   
  
"Well," said Link, clearing his voice. "You are in Hyrule. A country so unknown, it's not even on the map."  
  
"Well, that explains it," said Mr. Peabody. "The wayback machine DID have a bug in it."  
  
"You can talk?" asked Link.  
  
"Certainly, my good man. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mr. Peabody and this is my pet boy, Sherman."  
  
"How do you do," said Sherman.  
  
"Pet boy?" asked Link a little apprehensively.  
  
"I'll explain later, Sir," said Mr. Peabody. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Link and I am King of Hyrule," Link replied. "How about a ride back into town and I'll show you around to everyone?"  
  
The dog and the boy hopped on Epona as Link rode around Hyrule, showing them Kokiri Forest, Gerudo Valley, Zora's Domain, Lon Lon Ranch, Kakariko Village, the Haunted Wasteland, Lake Hylia, etc. etc. Afterwards, Link took them back to the Hyrule Castle Town for a bite to eat at the Hyrule Diner and a tour of Hyrule Castle.  
  
Mr. Peabody and Sherman were amazed at this culture-filled country. They have never seen rupees before and were fascinated by this kind of currency. They were even fascinated by the simple fishing pond in Lake Hylia and the Goron community. Darunia gave them each honorary silver gauntlets as a gift.   
  
Late that night, while Zelda was asleep, along with Link and Zelda's children, Link called Mr. Peabody and Sherman into the living room for some chit-chat on where they came from.  
  
"Link, my good man," said Mr. Peabody. "We come from the United States. We are time travelers and we travel in a time machine called the Wayback Machine. Somehow, it had a few bugs in it and we ended up here."  
  
"We intended to go back to the American Civil War," said Sherman. "But we ended up here instead. We thought we were at the Mason-Dixon line when we saw you on the horse."  
  
"I see," said Link, sipping a cup of hot chocolate. "We need to find a way to get you guys back to where you came from."  
  
"But Link," said Sherman. "Our Wayback machine is back at home. We have no way of getting anywhere without the Wayback machine. If we had it, we could fix it and we'd be on our way."  
  
Mr. Peabody sipped the last of his hot chocolate and looked at Link. "Sherman is right. With our Wayback machine broken, we can never get back home."  
  
"I can get you back home," said Link. "Follow me."  
  
They hopped on Epona and rode into the night toward the Lakeside Laboratory at Lake Hylia. Link knocked on the door, hoping the scientist who lived there would be awake.  
  
"Come on in," said the scientist. "I wasn't sleeping at all. Just working on some experiment. What do you want?"  
  
"Well Sir," said Link. "It's not for me, it's for my friends here. They accidentally got here by mistake. Their time machine is broken and they cannot transport themselves back to where they came from."  
  
"Hmm, I think I can fix that problem," said the scientist with a smile. Within minutes, he concocted a special potion.   
  
"Here," said the scientist, giving Mr. Peabody and Sherman two glasses of the potion. "Drink this and you will be home again."  
  
"Well, here goes nothing, Sherman," said Mr. Peabody after they said their good-byes and thanks to the scientist and Link.  
  
Both of them drank the concoction and within a second, they were home again. Mr. Peabody and Sherman fixed their time machine and they were able to travel in time again. One day, both of them looked back on the time they were in Hyrule.  
  
"Mr. Peabody," said Sherman. "How about that time we were in Hyrule?"  
  
"Well, my good boy," said Mr. Peabody. "It was a most interesting experience but when we visited Gerudo Valley, I was surprised at the all-female community."  
  
"Ohhhh, so you liked the all-female community, eh Mr. Peabody?" said Sherman teasingly.  
  
"No, not really. I was just surprised that there was just an all-female community."  
  
"Don't kid me, Mr. Peabody. You liked Gerudo Valley. Don't be in denial. Admit it."  
  
"Sherman," said Mr. Peabody. "I am not in denial. Denial is a river in Egypt."


End file.
